


Among Distant Ranks and Closed Fists

by kakadolphin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakadolphin/pseuds/kakadolphin
Summary: “Good afternoon Iruka, lovely to see you as always.”The leader sat outside with one leg folded over the other, reading one of his favorite books: Make-Up Tactics Special 4th Ed.Iruka smiled slightly at the comment though he felt anything but friendly, “You as well, Leader Kakashi, you look positivelyunharmed.” He stretched the word with an annoyed tone, eyes narrowed in a teacher glare,  “So... let me to get this straight. You made it look like there was some sort of state of emergency… so you can read?”“Sure.”





	Among Distant Ranks and Closed Fists

**Author's Note:**

> ROMANCE TROPES 2 - "A lover woos another for a friend, considering himself insufficient for the beloved's attention."  
> 

Iruka heard loud footsteps coming towards him from behind, quickly sliding to one side of the hallway to avoid a collision while simultaneously balancing the large stack of paperwork within his arms. For the past two weeks he was more clumsy than usual, rushing into walls and numerous (some amused, some unimpressed) comrades, randomly losing his train of thought while talking to colleagues and other disappointed acquaintances, finding a companion in the floors, doors, and windows he repeatedly slammed into.

He specifically scolded himself that morning that he would be careful, for the sake of his reputation, for the school. So far, so good.

"Iruka!" "Yo Iruka!" The voices called out to him simultaneously. Iruka blinked at the familiar faces of his comrades/on-and-off-again drinking buddies as they slowed to a stop right in front of him, panting like wild dogs as they tried to catch their breath.

"Kotetsu, Izumo," He regarded with a confused and a slightly concerned expression, 'Is something the matter?"

Izumo Kamizuki, first to recover, raised his head towards him, "We.. don't exactly know," Iruka quirked an eyebrow at him, "But we need your help."

Kotetsu continued in short pants, "The leader dismissed us for the day."

Ah. Iruka couldn't help but feel he might have had something to do with that as it did come up in one of his weekly conversation with the older man, "Isn't that good news? You've yet to go shopping for your new place and I remember somebody complaining about not having the appropriate time for themselves." He sent a pointed glance towards Kotetsu whose face turned slightly red, "Count it as a blessing." 

"No! I mean, yes, but not just us. We're talking about the whole tower! He dismissed everyone on the floor, even the assistants, and when Shizune tried to get in to find out what was going on, there were anbu guards standing by the entrance refusing entry."

Alright. Quite odd and worrisome, thought Iruka. He quickly shifted his hands so not to go numb, securing the papers so they wouldn't fall, "And no one knows what's going on?"

"We're all as confused as you are. Some of us decided to go home, but there's a considerable amount of us waiting for a bomb to go off. We're losing our minds here!" proclaimed Izumo, somber-faced.

"And I can help?"

Izumo and Kotetsu passed a look to eachother, "The guard told her that while he didn't exactly know what was going on either - as the leader seemed quite secretive with his operations - no body should enter the premises unless he gives the okay to do so. Any further emergencies should be forwarded to one Gai-sensei in charge.” 

“So that is why you two seem so out of breath, then.”

“You have no idea how far we had to run just to catch up with him!” wheezed Kotetsu, placing an arm over the side of Izumo’s shoulder for support. Iruka bit his lip to keep from laughing, “And even then, he had no idea what was going on either, but that he trusted his ol' friend to do right.”

“He also gave us a five-minute lecture about the importance of meditation and breathing exercises. Offered us to journey with him across the forest of death, on our palms.”

“And before we ran for our lives, he yelled,“You may want to notify your short lovely academic friend of this crisis! He may know something about this!"

“So here we are.”

A few dozen comrades had joined Kotetsu and Izumo from behind, staring at them from a distance. Iruka felt pressure boil in his stomach and not just because of their wile gazes, "But I really don't know what...Wait, why am I the lovely acade- okay," Iruka sighed quickly as his two friends gave him a pointed look.

“You both did seem close at ‘the wedding’” Izumo referenced, a little more softer so the audience behind them wouldn't hear. How long had they been there for and when did these two notice their apparence? “And now that I think about it, I haven’t seen him loitering around the school for a while… or you at the tower, either.”  
Meaning, no material they can use for gossip, or question/tease him about in their next get together. 

“Maybe you can visit him, and see if they let you in? Come on Iruka, the fate of the village rests in your hands!”

Iruka couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He expected this from Izumo, but Kotetsu too?

“Fine," He decided, not only for them though, "I’ll go. But I need to drop this off at my desk first.”

Kotetsu quickly grabbed the papers from him as another chuunin came up towards them and put an even bigger pile in Iruka’s hands, “We'll take care of everything. Please leave this on his desk.” 

Iruka twitched as they saluted him, forcing him around and pushing him forward to walk away before he could get a word out, “Alright, alright - _and you two,_ take the rest of the day off right now and do some shopping.” Kotetsu and Izumo nodded, smiled and waved. Iruka sighed at his own fate and fled.

***

Just like Kotetsu and Izumo figured, the Anbu let him into the building with no problems. Iruka couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed by it and just a little fearful too. He walked into the Hokage chambers as soon as he was given the okay to do so and recognized immediately there was no one in the room. Depositing the paperwork alongside the other huge piles, he sighed.

“... Leader --- Kakashi?”

“Over here.”

Iruka walked towards the open window where the familiar-voice came from, almost face-palmed at what he saw. The leader sat with one leg folded over the other on the roof, reading one of his favorite books: 

Icha-Icha Make-Up Tactics Special 4th Edition.

“Good afternoon Iruka, lovely to see you as always.”

Iruka smiled slightly at his comment though he felt anything but friendly. “You as well, Leader Kakashi. You look positively _unharmed_.” He stretched the word with an annoyed tone, eyes narrowed in an almost teacher-like glare, “So... Let me to get this straight. You made it look like there was some sort of sort of state of emergency... so you can read?”

“Sure.”

Iruka felt absolutely exasperated in that moment.

“And I thought they could use some fresh air as well. I remember you distinctly telling me _a few weeks ago_ about Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane deserving sometime for themselves, so I did. And then I dismissed them all for the day because why not?" It was a nice gesture, but... "Plus, it was annoying as they kept coming in and out.”

“You could have told them, you know?” Iruka suggested strongly. _Though they would have probably scolded him. For good reasons too._

Kakashi shrugged underneath his white garments, “I mean I could have, but then I would have never saw you coming here so worried about me, after doing your best to avoid me all this time.” He smiled in a patronizing way.

Iruka suddenly felt awkward, embarrassed and a little uncomfortable. 

“But nevermind. Come and sit with me, Iruka.”

Iruka looked towards the exit then to him frowning, “I have a lot of work to do. And you’re obviously busy.” He glared harder at the other causing Kakashi’s lips to rise in an almost sarcastic way.

“Come on now. You wouldn’t go against your precious leader now would you?”

Iruka blinked at his words in surprise. Kakashi was acting weird, more than he usually was, and rather unnerving. 

So in concern for the man, Iruka stepped over the window frame, carefully onto the roof of the tower, and sat immediately where Kakashi patted the seat for him.

And waited, and waited. But Kakashi's eyes were on his book, and he was barely talking or looking up. Deciding to be patient, Iruka looked around and then up at the sky, and found that it was beautiful. The sun was still out but embellished by the clouds. The sky was slowly getting darker as evening was quite close and it was that time of the month where night came quickly and quietly. It had been a while since he last found the time to sit down and watch time go by, he realized in that moment. 

“I hear lately that you’ve been more tardy than usual,” Iruka blinked and looked at Kakashi who had simply turned a page, “And you’ve checked yourself in the hospital for a sprain the other week?”

How did he- right, stupid question, Iruka’s cheeks burned, rubbing the back of his neck, “Well the injury was light and because of an unfortunate tumble over the stairs which could have been worst, though that one wasn’t exactly my fault.” He had been run into by the new apologetic and frightened librarian whom he also scolded for a good ten minutes after he found his head, “As for the other incidents… well, it could just be old age.” He laughed nervously.

“I’m older than you and my coordination is fine.” Kakashi pointed out, then turning another page. Was he gloating? Iruka was confused how he was getting through the novel so fast until he was realized it was a doujinshi part, which was probably what the special part meant.

“Haha, yeah...." Iruka looked back over the ledge of the roof, “I suppose I shouldn’t be proud to call myself a ninja at this moment.”

“Don’t berate yourself too much, I didn’t invite you here to scold you.” 

Iruka blinked at him in curiosity. He was invited? Was this how you invite someone? He never really understand this man... rarely ever did. 

“Iruka..." The man continued, pausing in his words, "Do you hate me now?” 

“What? Of course not!” 

“I can see why of course, after what happened between us.” Kakashi sighed, slouching his cheek on his palm, still not looking at him.

“That’s not it!” Iruka said quickly, wanting to put an end to such a thought, “If I hated you for that, I would have avoided you so many years ago when you…”

Kakashi’s eyes flashed over to him, Iruka looked away again, “... Oh, right. When you rejected me as a jounin, how could I ever forget it?” hummed the rather amused individual, but Iruka didn’t see anything funny about it at all! He watched as Kakashi closed the book and dropped it in his lap gently, in contemplation, “I will admit I was a bit childish back then, and fell for that angered/flustered look on your face every time I handed in my mission reports.” 

“You were rather shameless,” Iruka agreed, “Those pictures were the most obscene things I ever saw, and I couldn’t ever decipher them!”

“They were code I used back in the day as Anbu.”

“Well I wasn’t Anbu nor were the rest of us regular young chuunins!” Iruka argued in annoyance. He had been slightly aware of his comrade's past, only as it came up in a few strict conversation, and there were plenty of rumors surrounding it as well. You didn’t have that much power and just teach kids, “Not to mention you spent the next ten minutes simply arguing with me that what you sent in was totally okay, instead of taking the actual 5 minutes it would have took just to redo it!”

“It was more entertaining arguing with you.” Kakashi proposed, chuckling at Iruka’s narrowed glare, “And of course that was how your fellow coworkers started realizing that you're not a force to be reckoned with. What was that nickname they gave you again?”

“Iru **Kasai** Umi **Kikan.** ”

Kakashi was trying not to laugh while Iruka couldn’t hold in a smile, “Yes, that’s right, “ **Fire-Hazard** ” And it really went around the school children too. Ironic considering your actual name, but.. a name to live up too.”

“I used to hate the name at first, because it would make people think that I was unapproachable. When in reality, it was only when I was dealing with troubling children such as yourself.”

Kakashi simply smiled and caught him before he apologized. He rather liked this side of Iruka, the side which joked and smiled and laughed with him. He missed it greatly these past few weeks, “I knew I wasn’t the greatest person to deal with, especially when I was _trying_ to be annoying.” Kakashi chuckled at the glare Iruka gave him, holding a defensive hand up, “When really I was starting to respect you, I suppose, the fact that you were able to deal with Naruto starting from his awkward years, and all us fellow ninja's giving you attitude.”

“I could say the same for you and Sasuke.” Iruka said jokingly, and they both knew it was true, “But really, it embarrasses me when you compliment me. As happy as it also makes me.” He didn't deserve it, he thought, considering all of Kakashi's achievements.

“... You know, Iruka, that time you rejected me. Do you remember what you said?” 

It was a little fuzzy to him that time, he remembered his heart was beating really quickly because he was a young chuunin and the man was a high-class jounin who he constantly found himself at odds with. He remembered he rushed out of there as fast as he could and decided against telling Mizuki because he knew he would say the same thing he was thinking.... in an almost subtle way that ate at his anxiety slowly, of course. 

“You bowed, and then you said “I’m sorry Kakashi-jounin, but I do believe we are too far apart in rank, but I appreciate it." And then you ran off to grab the notes you forgot in the mission room.”

Iruka blinked slowly at this, nodding, so that's what it looked like? He wondered why Kakashi was bringing it up now.

“And the next day I met you in the mission room and you smiled when you saw me, asking me how I was doing while simultaneously grabbing an empty mission sheet from the desk and sliding it towards me before you even _took_ my report. I was quite surprised, and a little humiliated even though I was rather fine before,” He could practically hear Asuma and Kurenai laughing in his head at that point.

“Sorry,” Iruka scratched the scar on his nose.

“We all have boundaries, I understood that, and we really didn’t have that much time anyway as _life_ overtook our daily lives, not to mention the war which we all struggled through. Still, we ended up finding a little time for eachother, didn't we? After Naruto left, and you approaching me out of pure sympathy and understanding." He had been a little distant and quite dismissive, not to mention the many missions he had requested for himself. Iruka had pressed on, even though Kakashi had gave up years ago, "It was awkward. I was. I didn't want to give you a chance, or get close in case something happened again. And then things started to settle down and I become the leader of Konoha, and you and I started to see a lot more of each other for the sake of academia and team formations and more. I can’t say I wasn’t a little more enthusiastic about it.” There was just something in the way Iruka spoke about the academy, his people, almost prideful, even though he wasn't the vice principal just _yet_. 

It became something of a thing, monthly occasional visits turned to weekly ones to every other day. Their sudden discussions were expanded to include his several ninken and Iruka’s neighbors incessant footsteps and whistling. There was Naruto who was Iruka’s main favorite topic of discussion and quite secretly Kakashi’s as well. Kakashi had learned all about the students that stood out to Iruka the most, all 56 of them. Iruka had come to know exactly who to avoid when it came to the Konoha council and outside parties, always particularly enjoying listening to Kakashi complain about their frequent meddling behavior... And then he didn't.

“I hate to admit it but I was already attached. Because you have that sort of way around people Iruka, you have this energy that makes people like you and I hated the thought that someone else could see that warmth. So I asked you out again, mostly out of curiosity… and you said-”

“I’m sorry Kakashi, but I am a Chuunin and you are our Leader...” Iruka frowned slightly. 

“Funny, because now we’re even more apart in rank, isn't it?” Kakashi sighed loudly, stretching the kink in his back, “And I agreed and let you go again … and then you started to avoid me more.” 

It was around the time the leader of the Hidden Village of Water, known for her strategic plans and quickly growing economy, visited along with her family and several dozen guards, “Though I was distracted left and right with arrangements and other things the council sent my way, and couldn’t greet them until later, I heard they chose a bunch of trusted people to welcome them. Including you.” 

Iruka knew where this was going. Kakashi could tell he was suddenly uncomfortable, “And of course, I didn’t think any of it until I was made aware that you escorted her up to her room and-”

“There were other people there as well!”

“And you entered the house. Of course the people tasked to watch after them during their stay couldn’t just spy at what you all were doing as it did violate our treaty and frankly I didn’t give them permission to do so. So they waited hours upon hours until finally you left and she greeted you out.

“I thought about it, but then I was… confused. Because what would a lowly chuunin want with a powerful woman such as herself? You, especially a man of honor and her... I didn't know much about her at the time.. And then she came to me the other day.”

Iruka looked down, hating the way his heart beat so loudly in his chest, hated what it made him think and feel.

“And it was halfway through our conversation, which I was kind of bitter about by the way, because I was thinking about all the things you and her people could possibly be doing that night…. And then I realized I was in a marriage settlement. My own marriage settlement which I was not aware existed.” He said this with complete disbelief in his voice.

Iruka looked at him gravely. He was strictly not allowed to let anybody know about his involvement especially the leader himself. It wasn’t his fault that he figured it out on his own, he supposed. 

His silence was Kakashi’s answer. 

“Iruka, did you talk me up to her, even though you knew how I felt about you?” He sounded rather perturbed at the thought. The mere premise was frankly so ridiculous, he continued in choked-up-laughter, “Really, all you had to say was no-”

“What else could I do?” Iruka snapped at him immediately, Kakashi closed his mouth as the man unleashed a burst of anger, “They came to me in my office, and told me what I was expected. I don’t think they knew about our secret lunches, only that.. I was very persuasive in my speech and I saw you every so often for the academy. I couldn’t as well say no. For me to be able to even talk to them or hold her hand, you said it yourself I’m a _lowly_ chuunin.” 

It was obvious Kakashi was starting to regret his words, 

“And so they gave me some things to say, and I started saying them and… I hated it. Because I realized something while I was doing it.” Iruka expanded on Kakashi’s power aspect as there was definitely a lot to say especially while her family was listening so intently, “.... And then my mouth started speaking naturally, not from the long, fake list they gave me, but all of the things I learned about you through talking to you, knowing you, all these years. And I just knew.” He felt his eyes start to well up, looking down to his hands hastily.

Kakashi watched him with slightly wider eyes, didn't dare cut him off. 

“And I knew I was being selfish, that I had no right to feel that way after rejecting you all those times. I didn’t want you to realize the extent of my feelings. And I didn’t want to see you two together either after that... So I stayed away so you wouldn't realize.”

“Iruka, Are you saying that…?” He had a million other questions in his mind.

Iruka huffed, shaking his head, and grumbled weakly, “What good is it to admit it now...?” 

Kakashi pressed his hand over his shoulder, causing him to look at him, “It matters, Iruka. Trust me. Do you want me to say yes to her request? Be honest with me. Please. ”

“... No I.. Of course I like you. But that doesn’t matter now.” 

The council had caught wind of his success as he was walking through the hall one day and caught the smile on Lady Utatane's face. That never happened. He knew it was stupid to think he could avoid Kakashi forever, but until he was married and sorted out of his feelings, he didn't want to ruin anything for the other man, “And for the sake of the village-”

“Do you want to know the real reason I closed down the tower?” Kakashi interrupted, making Iruka look at him taken-aback from being cut off, and frankly confused, “Because I just sent a rather enraged Queen, who as you said was quite interested in me, home with her disheveled family while talking down the “stupid ideas” of our council.” Iruka blinked widely at him, “So to spare everyone the loud lengthy lecture, I decided to take pity and force them away while the Konoha Council dug into me the same way my ninken dug into their t-bones.”

Kakashi rejected her? But she was so intelligent and beautiful, spoke with confidence, and held herself above all else. She was a unique woman, with so many specialties, strong, fierce, and good for business. What reason would he have to...

Oh.

Kakashi looked at Iruka's conflicting emotions on his face, sighed in self-hate, “....You can go now.” Iruka blinked and looked at the older man who he couldn't tell was satisfied or annoyed? “You have paperwork to do, and I still have this huge pulsing headache to get over. I also have to somehow make it up to them, of course., eventually They really don’t like me going behind their back even though it was completely necessary.” Funny since they didn't mind doing it vise-versa. Kakashi sighed. 

Iruka swallowed and nodded. He could tell when he was being dismissed. And he really did have all that paperwork to do, as did Kakashi obviously. Quickly standing up, he bowed and moved towards the window frame, jumping over it. He didn't know what he was feeling at the moment, but he couldn't find himself to look at the other man... maybe just a little embarrassed or a lot, “Iruka,” His name made him turn to the window by the door, “I know the topic of rank still discomforts you a little and to have the council in our business is something I wouldn't wish upon anyone. But Naruto is getting pretty big, already on his second child and I think eight years is long enough to reign quite honestly. So, what say, would you wait for me?”

Surprised, taken aback, and feeling rather excited, suddenly feeling like the twenty year old who had heard the rather attractive jounin’s confession, glancing around the forest to see whether it was some sort of meddling game.

But this time, in the leader's chambers, he said, “.... Yes, Kakashi. I will."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, around 12 in the afternoon, so we can catch up on everything I missed from your own mouth." 

"Yes, of course." 

He said and left the room quickly, heading face first into a wall. Kakashi moved back and hit his head on the back of the roof hard, grinning like mad.


End file.
